Nubis
|current_affiliation = * Flame City |met_location = Cross Mountains|met_strength = Saint Ruler, 3rd Heavenly Layer|saint_rank = Saint Emperor, 1st Heavenly Layer|image1 = Nubis.jpg}} Class 8 Magical Beast. Golden-Striped Silver Snake A Golden-Striped Silver Snake is considered a part of the royal family of snakes. They’re a rare breed even on the continent, and even in the historical past, they were said to be extremely strong in battle. Their venom is said to be extremely toxic — perhaps one of the top three most venomous. Dealing with one is no simple task, let alone trying to make it submit. Unless you find one in its childhood, it’ll be unwilling to submit to you thanks to its sentient nature. Reason For following Jiang chen=“Very well, human. You win. I, the great Nubis, will travel with you for ten years. Once those ten years are up, we will have nothing to do with one another.” The male compromised. Since the carcass of his dead kin was far too important, he would not refuse the offer. Offering the dead Body Of a young Golden-Striped Silver Snake for Ten years of his time Plot He had learned long ago that there was an extremely powerful Golden-Striped Silver Snake hiding on the Beast God Continent, which was why he had always remained hidden on the outskirts of the Cross Mountains. He did not join the Gilligan clan within the mountains, primarily to avoid the threat on the Beast God Continent. This was because he had only been a Class 7 Magical Beast before. He possessed a natural sense of dread and fear for the old snake he had only heard about on the Beast God Continent, extremely worried that the old snake would secretly make his way to the Tian Yuan Continent and deal with him. This was why Nubis had chosen to hide in the outskirts of the Cross Mountains. It was closest to Mercenary City, so he could flee into the city if the old snake really did come. In a sense, the old snake on the Beast God Continent burdened his heart like an invisible mountain, maintaining a great psychological pressure. He even moved around carefully at all times, afraid that the news of him being a Golden-Striped Silver Snake would be learned by even more people. Afterward, the old snake on the Beast God Continent snuck his way onto the Tian Yuan Continent when the Beast God Continent attacked and was slain by the grand elder of Mercenary City, who he obtained the corpse from. After devouring the old snake’s hidden essence, he inherited a small portion of the snake’s memory. He had learned that there was actually an even more powerful old snake on the Beast God Continent, and the snake that had been killed by Tian Jian had always been controlled by the stronger, older snake who was at Great Perfection of Saint King for a long time. Nubis’ heart sank once he had learned this. He feared the more powerful snake even more. He had also decided that the Beast God Continent was a region he would never set foot on in his life. But, after breaking through Saint Emperor and a powerful one at that, he hunted the old snake and killed him, took his essence and evolved an elementary form of a greater transformation. A vague golden layer of light rotated on the surface of his arm. A special patterning covered his entire arm. In detail, the special pattern was actually similar to scales, but they were not very similar to snake scales. They had not consolidated right now, so they were very blurry, as if they had not grown properly yet. Category:Flame City Inhabitant Category:Jian Chen's Close Friend Category:Male Category:Silver-Striped Golden Snake Category:Tianyuan Clan Member Category:Project Allies Category:Project Character Category:Project Saints' World Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent